


What Happens In Vegas

by Cafe_Au_Lait



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Fluff, Heavy Drinking, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Overstimulation, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Self-Doubt, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Stripper!AU, Strippers & Strip Clubs, The Vegas Fic No One Asked For, Vicchan Lives, Viktor Has a Big Dick, Yurio is scarred for life, jealous viktor, slight daddy kink, viktor is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafe_Au_Lait/pseuds/Cafe_Au_Lait
Summary: "Oh, shit."That was the first thing to come out of Victor Nikiforov's mouth that one fated morning, because he realized that he hadn't gone to bed alone that night.The hotel room was trashed.Bottles of champagne, empty and some not, strewn across the floor.It looked like a ticking time bomb blew up his luggage, his clothes flung across the room: his pants on the ground, shirt on the night stand, and a pair of brightly colored briefs that said 'Birthday Boy' in swirly font (that he didn't even know he owned) hung over the lamp shade.Not to mention, the body curled up next to him at him side.But, what happens in Vegas...





	What Happens In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me at 7 in the morning and I can't ignore it.  
> I'm sorry.  
> Here's the Vegas fic no one asked for.

"Oh, shit."  
That was the first thing to come out of Viktor Nikiforov's mouth that one fated morning, because he realized that he hadn't gone to bed alone that night.  
The hotel room was trashed.  
Bottles of champagne, empty and some not, strewn across the floor.  
It looked like a ticking time bomb blew up his luggage, his clothes flung across the room: his pants on the ground, shirt on the night stand, and a pair of brightly colored briefs that said 'Birthday Boy' in swirly font (that he didn't even know he owned) hung over the lamp shade.  
Not to mention, the body curled up next to him at him side, making the sweetest sounds as they slept.

How did he get to here?

* * *

 

Viktor was ready to die.

Ready to curl up in a ball, hide in his shell, and die a peaceful death

For today, was the press conference of the Grand Prix Final, filled with interviews and contracts for sponsorship, photo shoots, and also, his twenty-eighth birthday, or as he liked to call it: hell.

Because every year, Yakov gave him the same shovel talk about picking up cute boys and going to the bar, the same round of punches for every year he turned older from Yuri, and the same exhausting schedule that usually ended in him going back to his apartment, downing a bottle of Chardonnay, and watching old romantic comedies on television with Makkachin.

Just.

Like.

Every.

Year.

Except today, once he was done drowning in paperwork, nosy reporters, and lectures from his coach, ready to come home and consume copious amounts of alcohol, he got swept away by none other than Christophe Giacometti, who was seemingly eager to talk.

"Happy birthday, Victor~" Chris crooned, slinging his arm across the Russian's shoulders with a dramatic flair. "Are you going to invite me to your party?"

Viktor laughed, waving the Swiss man off as he drank from his bottled water. "No party this year, Chris. I'd rather go home and take a nap. I can't stand more people than I have to."

"Oh? The social butterfly sick of people? I'm shocked!" Chris exclaimed, lips forming a perfect 'o' shape, as though he'd been scandalized.

"You have to admit, you're tired, too."

"I'm not saying I'm not," Chris hummed, leaning against a wall in the far corner of the room with his friend. "but if you aren't inviting me to your party, I'll invite you to mine."

He dug around in his pockets for a few moments, before producing a small, thin piece of paper and tossing it Viktor's way carelessly.

Viktor caught it, and it only took a few moments to realize what it was.

"A boarding pass?" He tilted his head in question, looking up at the smug twenty-five year old. "To where?"

"Oh, you know, just the party central of America."

"You mean-"

"Vegas, baby~!" Chris squealed, grabbing Viktor by his jacket cuffs, practically vibrating in his skin. It was a change from his usually suave demeanor. "We leave tonight."

"Tonight? Chris, I can't just drop everything and-"

"Oh, yes you can. You've done it before. I've gotten everything settled, so let's have some fun before you get old and lose more hair than you already have."

Viktor gasped, covering his head with his hand in attempt to hide the platinum locks. "Old? More?!"

Chris rolled his eyes, looking at the Russian with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Viktor... when's the last time you had fun like this. I mean, _real_ fun. Not watching _The Wedding Singer_ fifteen times on repeat." Viktor sighed. His friend's words rang true.

He had one night stands here and there, little flings and maybe a cute boy or two, but never anything he could wish for.

"What do you say? Are you ready to have some fun?" Viktor glanced down at the boarding pass in his hand. The were currently in San Francisco, and it would only be a two hour flight, if they were lucky.

"Alright." He said, smiling to himself as he gripped the ticket. "I'll go."

* * *

The flight was thirty-minutes earlier than planned.

When they landed, Viktor was glued to the gift shops, taking selfies with Chris and all of the cute merchandise that were up for purchase.

It was around ten-thirty in the evening, the view of the outskirts was amazing, and he was about ready to visit the strip, rejuvenated from his long nap on the plane.

"So," Viktor said, balancing a pair of sunglasses with the words 'Vegas baby' scribbled across the lenses, on his nose. "where to first?"

"Oh, _mon amour,_ you better get ready, I'm going to take you to one of the best places. One you'll only have to come here to see." Chris purred, tugging Viktor along by the wrist, only giving him a moment to place the glasses back on the display rack. "We'll head to the hotel and get you properly dressed."

"What? Is it black tie?"

"You're going to need some tight pants. Some _really_ tight pants."

Viktor blinked, and followed after the Swiss man, anxious but albeit a little intrigued.

Where could he be taking him?

* * *

 Viktor's first assumption was that Chris would be taking him to a club with sweaty bodies, fruity drinks, and techno music.

But this... this was not something he expected, but since it was Chris, it was his fault for not expecting the unexpected.

It was a gentleman's club, apparently, named  _Agape_ ,  but nothing at all what he imagined. It was all jazzy music and hushed tones, people in tight clothes and pressed suits, clean fitted servers and booth seats in front of a stage with grand curtains and golden, shined... stripper poles.

Where the strippers, (or 'erotic dancers', as they were referred to there) were, was a mystery.

"Another?" Viktor looked up from his phone at the waiter, who was darkly dressed, and slightly hard to make out because of the mood lighting in the room.

"Sure." He responded, handing over his martini glass to the man, heaving a sigh once he walked away.

"What's got you down in the dumps, hmm, birthday boy?" Chris crooned, reaching over from his seat at the table to rub at Viktor's shoulders.

Viktor huffed out a laugh, humming to himself as he shrugged.

"I don't know, Chris... I guess I'm just getting older."

"Oh, come now, don't say that. Besides, the show hasn't even started!" Viktor's head tilted in interest, eyes shifting to his partner in the seat next to him.

"Show?"

"What? You think I brought you here just for their amazing martinis? You insult me." Chris teased, patting at Viktor's thigh in a flirty, friendly manner. Viktor chuckled, leaning back in his seat and muttering a soft 'thank you' to the waiter as he brought their third round of drinks.

"Well, since I'll humor you, when does it start?" Chris opened his mouth to answer, and suddenly the lights dimmed, like a candle flickering out, the loud _snap_ of the spot light in the back of the room alerting everyone inside as the bright circle of light glowed against the poles and russet curtains of the stage, a woman in a bodycon dress stepped onto the stage, heels clicking with every step she took, standing in the spotlight and tapping her finger against her mic to test it.

"Right now, apparently."

" _Gentlemen, thank you for joining us tonight."_ The MC's voice boomed around them, her preppy tone showcasing the dazzling smile she sported on her lips. _"We have a very special show for you, so make sure to tip your dancers generously! We will be offering private dances after the show for the first time in a long time, so be sure to stick around. Be gentle with the boys, and interference will occur if you do not respect our guidelines. Enjoy your evening, and make sure to grab a drink!"_

"We can touch the dancers here?" Viktor questioned, looking to his blonde friend as he downed his martini. Chris chortled, nodding as he set down his empty glass for a waiter to come swoop up.

"It's a gentleman's club, not a strip club. Not only are you paying to get in, you're paying for the dancers. Their only rules are don't harass them, and don't be rough, or they will have some big, burly bouncer yank you out of here."

Viktor nodded, eyes snapping to the stage as the first dancer appeared, lean, tall, and in possibly the tightest thong in existence, people already leaning forward in their seats.

This was going to be an interesting night, he hoped.

* * *

He had hoped wrong.

Every man had been the same: muscled, lean, tight underwear or loose crop tops or both, people throwing tips wildly making their dances even more risque, some even moving down to let men shove in a dollar bill or two in their panties.

This sure seemed like a run of the mill strip club, lacking creativity and improvising with overbearing sexuality. As far as his knowledge went, there was still roughly ten minutes of the show left, so when the MC came on stage once more, he couldn't help but be a bit confused.

_"Alright, gentlemen. We know you've been waiting so patiently, so I'm here to announce the final act."_

'Final act?' Viktor thought questionably. 'But there's still ten minutes left. Is it going to be something flashy?'

 _"He's caved into our request and will be doing two pieces tonight!"_ Everyone in the room whooped and whistled in excitement, even Chris seemed excited, despite his cool demeanor as he leaned back in the plush velvet seat. _"So, everyone give it up for your favorite dancer, Eros!"_

"Eros?" Viktor asked, leaning toward his friend to whisper the question to the blond once more when a man in the booth next to them shushed hm.

"Eros. Ah, he's by far everyone's favorite. Always the last act, and always such a goddamn _tease,_ but, that's probably why everyone likes him. If you're lucky, he might come up to you."

"How do you know?" Chris chuckled, looking over at his friend with knowing eyes.

"Because," he began, slow sensual music building up over the speakers as the spot light snapped to the main pole, center stage. "You tip him, he's all yours for a sweet moment..." Chris purred, fishing his wallet out of his pocket for the first time that night. "But that just depends on how much you're willing to give up. And trust me, he'll make you want you to give it all~"

Viktor recognized the lyrics to the song in an instant, for he used this song to indulge himself on more than one occasion, something sexy and familiar. But what he wasn't expecting, was the fit man that strut onto stage in probably the sexiest catsuit he'd ever seen, dagger heel Louboutins, and a single tight leather glove.

He faced the audience, the sexuality a low simmer in the room, unlike the rest of the dancers' overbearing advances on the audience. His motives were clear with a flash of those milk-honey eyes: make them need me, not the other way around.

Eros slipped slow down the pole, hands supporting him and he sat on his toes in a low crouch, slowly lifting his leg clear over his head as did a slow stripper-pushup, licking his lips as he arched his back, eyes scanning the audience as if he were searching for something, but keeping that relaxed, seductive look on his face nevertheless.

Viktor felt his draw drop the floor as the dancer leaned back, throwing his head back and rolling his hips in slow languid thrusts against the air, lifting his fingers to his lips to tug off his glove with his teeth. Viktor never wished he were a glove before, and now he's wondering why he hadn't sooner.

In the blink of an eye the man pulled himself up the pole in a steady crawl, locking his latex clad legs around the pole as he spun, bringing one up with astounding flexibility and pulling himself further and further up that golden pole before adjusting to a flag pole position and walking against air with those tall daffodil heels, pulling himself into a spread eagle as he maneuvered around that pole like second nature.

Viktor was almost dizzy by the time the man finished his first routine, men hooting and hollering making the dancer on stage lick his lips.

The next song was to a slower tempo, Eros taking his time scanning the crowd as he danced, working the pole like he owned it, sweat dripping down onto those perfect collar bones, indulging the room's excited cheering by reaching up to slowly unzip his catsuit, chest perfectly toned and abs chiseled making Viktor's mouth water. This man was obviously an athlete, and a good one at that.

He picked off men one by one, taking their tips and letting them greedily stuff the singles down his skin tight suit, dancing for them in a slow, sensual rhythm.

Viktor watched as Chris whipped out two ten dollar bills, the dancer eagerly sitting himself in the Swiss man's lap, the blonde placing his hands on his waist, letting him rock the man in a slow-burning tandem, tangling his nimble fingers in Chris's hair and leaning close to breathe against his jawline, running his teeth along his chin.

Viktor felt himself boil in his skin, reacting before he had a chance to think, pulling out his own wallet and producing a fifty, already a quarter of the cash he took out for the night.

The dancer's eyes trailed over to him, pupils dilated and gaze unwavering. He flashed a teasing smile at the Swiss man, crawling his way over to Viktor in sexy, precise movements, straddling his hips with those strong thighs making him shiver, breath coming out shaky as the man giggled at the Russian's shell-shocked expression taking he bill out of his hand and pushing it into his suit.

"It's okay, Daddy..." The man mumbled, nearly making Viktor outright moan at the lewd nickname, resisting the urge to gasp as Eros wrapped his fingers around Viktor's wrist, urging him to run his hand down those tight abs. "You can touch all you want~"

Those eyes are what really made Viktor melt into a little puddle. The way they scanned his face, that hooded, needy look on the man's face making him do a full body shiver.

Eros exhaled softly into his ear, murmuring sweetly making Viktor whine.

"I'll be back, don't worry~" The dancer pulled himself from the man's lap, swaying his hips as he walked, shooting him a wink over his shoulder.

He thinks he's died and gone to heaven.

* * *

 Viktor's heart hasn't stopped racing.

It already been fifteen minutes since the show ended and he moved to the bar to get another, harder, drink while Chris mingled around the club.

The adrenaline coursing through him making him dizzy (that or it was the copious amounts of whiskey he was consuming affecting him), and he nearly fell off of the bar stool when he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder.

"Hey there." Viktor whipped his head around, nearly giving himself whiplash as he met the honey eyes of none other than the man who's forced him into such a state.

The dancer on the stool next to him giggled ( _giggled,_ of all things), bringing his hand up to his mouth to place a finger on his lower lip that looked plush, painted a sultry blood red in an obviously matte lipstick.

"H-Hey." Viktor responded dumbly, the brown eyed man opening his mouth to respond, before blinking owlishly as the bartender wordlessly placed down a fruity drink in front of him, making him flash a polite smile, but not one that met his eyes.

"Thanks, Damien. You know my favorites~" Eros crooned, running his fingertip around the rim of the glass. The burly bartender with hands large enough to crush Viktor's skull, tentatively placed a lime wedge on the edge of the glass, flashing the dancer a bashful smile, beard unable to hide his barely-there blush.

"No problem. Anything for my favorite dancer, you know." The man responded, walking away and shooting a glare at Viktor over his shoulder, making the dancer let out that sweet giggle all over again. Seems it wasn't just the patrons that loved this man.

"Does he... not like me or something?" Viktor asked, swishing his drink absentmindedly, making the whiskey stones clink against the glass.

"Oh, no, don't worry about him. I just," he trailed, reaching over to run his fingertips over the inside of Viktor's thigh tentatively. "don't talk to guys here, usually. He's just worried about me."

Viktor nodded nervously, scanning over the man's body from the corner of his eye, nearly jumping out of his skin when he spoke up.

"Anyway, what's your name, stranger? Sorry, let me rephrase that: _cute_ stranger." Viktor chuckled at that, making a 180 on his stool to face the dancer.

"Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov."

"Nikiforov? Sounds familiar. You a star or something, Mr. Nikiforov? Hmm?~" He teased, walking his fingers up the expanse of Viktor's leg making him swallow hard.

"Athlete, actually. Gold medalist in figure skating. Maybe you've heard of me?" Viktor hoped he did. Viktor _really_ hoped he did.

"Mmm I'm sure I have. My friend loves to skate, so I'm sure he's rambled about you once or twice. What's a gold medal winner doing in a run down club like this on Christmas?"

Viktor cleared his throat, loosening his collar as the alcohol assisted in warming him up. "It's my, uh, twenty-eighth birthday today, actually." He blinked at the response, smiling a cat like smile as he reached to brush fingertips over the Russian's chest.

"Happy birthday, then, doll~"

"And how about you, Eros? What's your name, mysterious pole dancer?" The man smiled, sipping from his glass delicately before swirling the fruity alcohol in slow circles, red lipstick staining the rim.

"Yuuri. Eros was a stage name the patrons gave me. They said someone like me shouldn't be in a run down place like this, but I like it here. The people, the drinks, the staff, the funny drunkards. This place grew on me, and I get a decent pay. Speaking of which," Yuuri looked over at the Russian, gently gripping the older man's knee with a gentle hold. "Thanks for the generous tip earlier, Daddy. I appreciate it."

Viktor's cheeks flushed at the nickname, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly as he let out a soft chuckle.

"It's no problem, really. You were truly amazing, so you deserved it."

"I just wish I gave you more for money, though..." Yuuri crooned, pouting those sinfully soft looking lips at Viktor, going back to caressing the Russian's thigh. "Anything I can do to make up for it?"

'Yes', Viktor thought, glancing down at Yuuri's slow moving hand. 'Keep doing that.'

"Actually, I'd just like to get to know you better?" He said, looking deep into those honey eyes as they widened in slight surprise. He obviously wasn't expecting that answer. "Let me buy you another drink?"

Yuuri blinked at Viktor owlishly shortly before erupting in giggles, covering his mouth with his palm as he nodded.

"Sure, hon. Whatever you'd like."

* * *

This was better than any date Viktor's ever been on.

He had no idea how long they had been sitting there, laughing and bumping shoulders as they talked, buying drink after drink, telling story after story.

"Really? Things like that happen here? You'd think with the amount of burly guys here, no one would try anything weird." Viktor said, laughing under his breath as Yuuri told him a story of how a wasted patron tried to buy out the bar and when he was denied, he tried to buy off one of the dancers, and realized that this was a club and not a brothel before stealing some whiskey and booking it out the door.

Yuuri was laughing too, tipping back his martini glass, Viktor's eyes following the way his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat.

"You'd be surprised. This is Vegas. We get weirdos sometimes." Viktor chuckled, making a move to respond before a sugary voice interrupted him.

"Hey there, handsome." Both Viktor and Yuuri pulled away from each others' gaze, meeting the eyes of another dancer, skimpily clad in clothing (or what could be considered clothing). "How are you doing, cutie?" The man asked, reaching forward to smooth out Viktor's tie against his chest.

"Uh..."

"Eros here has been hogging you, hasn't he? You know, I've had my eye on you all night. What do you say we-" The dancer's sentence was cut off when a Louboutin daffodil was pressed against his chest, Viktor's eyes quickly going to Yuuri's form as the dancer's irritation burned around them in an overwhelming heat.

Yuuri kept his leg raised, making sure to keep distance between the patron and overly flirtatious employee.

"He's good." He purred, smiling sweetly before reaching over to loop his index finger in Viktor's belt loop making the Russian's face heat up.

"But I was just gonna-"

"Blah blah blah. He's fine." Yuuri interrupted, eyes sharpening into a glare as he waved off the dancer in a shooing motion. "Now beat it."

The dancer moved his mouth in an unattractive motion before reluctantly stepping away, muttering a quick 'yes sir' and currying off.

Viktor's jaw hung open as Yuuri slowly lowered his leg, crossing them once more before reaching up and closing Viktor's mouth by pressing underneath his chin.

"Now, where were we, hmm?" Viktor chuckled sheepishly, scratching his cheek before muttering.

"I honestly don't remember. Sorry."

"That's okay, Viktor." The dancer crooned, rubbing his hand up and down Viktor's shoulder tentatively before continuing. "My shift ends in ten. You want to get out of here? I can take you around Vegas, if you'd like?"

Viktor nodded eagerly, hand gripping Yuuri's tightly as his eyes practically sparkled.

"Yes. I would like that. A lot."

* * *

_Hook_

_Line_

_and Sinker._

Yuuri cheered beside him as Viktor smacked his row of cards down on the table, watching greedily as gaming manager pushed the chips to him, everyone around the table sending him glares.

They had been at this for a while now, sitting and gambling at one of the many casinos on the strip, Chris somewhere in the room having his own fun.

In the span of two hours, Viktor had lost roughly $700 and won $950, and with the attractive dancer sitting next to him, cuddled into his side to cheer him on, he felt bubbly and confident as he offered to stick around and continue playing.

They made their way to the bar not too long after, giggling to themselves as they downed shot after shot, feeling themselves sway as they leaned against each other for support.

"Hey, hey, we should do something _wild_ ~" Yuuri crooned, twisting Viktor's tie around his finger while his other hand was occupied with running over the inside of Viktor's thigh.

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Yuuri giggled, nearly falling into Viktor as he took another shot. "It's your birthday. You pick~"

"Hmm..." Viktor hummed in thought, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's middle as he coddled into his chest. "You like me right?"

"Mmhm~"

"How much?"

"A lot. A lot, a lot, a lot~"

"Then," Viktor's eyes lit up, gripping Yuuri's hands in his own and beaming at the dancer with something short of crazy. "let's get married! It'll be fun! You'll love my poodle!"

Yuuri's face lit up like the Christmas lights on the bar as he nodded, standing on his toes to wrap his arms around the Russian's neck to press a kiss on his cheek.

"Mmm that does sound like fun..."

Viktor nodded, stumbling over his own feet as he pulled Yuuri away from the bar, shooting a quick text to Chris as they made a break for it from the casino.

_'Brb getting married.'_

* * *

"Oh. Right."

Viktor sat in bed, inspecting the damage of the hotel room with a calculating gaze.

There didn't seem to be any physical damage to the room, it just looked like a tornado made it's home there for a while, leaving a trail of clothes and booze in it's wake.

He didn't remember much of the twenty minute marriage ceremony, except for the fact that Viktor's vows being along the lines of 'You're really hot and hilarious let me buy you drinks for the rest of our lives.' sort of thing.

Viktor nearly jumped out of his skin as the body next to him shifted, the rumpled bedding barely hiding their peaceful expression as their warm eyes blinked open. His breath caught in his throat as Yuuri mewled out a yawn, arching his back as he stretched making Viktor barely register the fact that they were in various states of undress.

"Mmm good morning~" Yuuri purred, looking up at the Russian through dark lashes, his hair tousled and laid out on the pillow like a dark halo.

"Uhm... m-morning." Viktor stuttered, letting the younger man pull him down to his level, running his fingertips over Viktor's chest in slow deliberate motions, pressing his lips across his neck making him swallow audibly.

"How did you sleep, hmm?"

"Good. Heavy, but good."

"Did you have a good birthday?" Viktor took his time answering, scanning over Yuuri's form barely concealed by the blankets, teeth marks and hickies littering from his throat to his hip leaving what they did last night nothing to the imagination.

"Yes, definitely."

"That's good. I definitely enjoyed giving you your birthday gift?"

"My gift?"

"Mmhm. What, did you not like it?"

"No, no, no, I loved it!" Yuuri sighed in relief, the hot air against his skin making shiver travel down his spine.

"I'm glad. It would have felt awkward offering a repeat if you didn't." Viktor blinked, tilting his head in question.

"A... repeat?"

"Yes~" Yuuri purred, cupping Viktor's jaw and ghosting his lips over the Russian's as he spoke. "Why? Do you not want to?"

"I do!" Viktor nearly shouted, making the dancer giggle and shush him with a soft press of his lips.

Viktor felt himself met into a little puddle right then and there, eyes fluttering closed as the Japanese man tangled his fingers in his hair, tugging gently and eliciting a soft groan from he older man, lips moving in a slow dance as the pressed chest to chest, sighing against each other's lips and purring low in their chests.

Viktor canted his neck toward Yuuri in an effort to grasp for more, only to be met with cool air against his slightly damp lips. His lashes fluttered as blue met brown, sighing in a quick breath before wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist, leaning their foreheads against each other.

"You are way too good at that."

"Really?"

"Don't 'really?' me. You know it." Yuuri giggled, reaching up to cup Viktor's jaw in his warm hand, running the pad of his thumb across the Russian's cheekbones, shrugging his shoulders as he pressed hip to hip with the skater.

"Mmm maybe. I didn't know you were perceptive enough to tell."

"Are you calling me dense, honey?" Viktor smirked in victory as he watched a pink flush overcome the dancer's cheeks, even if it was a barely there blush.

"And if I am? Are you just trying to distract me because you know you won't be able to handle a round so early this morning?"

Viktor growled low in his throat, gripping Yuuri's hips and pulling, closing the distance between them as he cupped the younger man's chin, making him look into his eyes.

"I wouldn't patronize me~"

"Or what? You'll bite me?" Yuuri crooned, snapping his teeth at Viktor teasingly, only for his honey eyes to widen as the older man reached down to grab a plump globe of his ass, large hand squeezing it tantalizingly making Yuuri mewl.

"Maybe, if you're good."

"You don't scare me~" Viktor chuckled, wasting no time tossing Yuuri around like a rag doll as he flipped their positions, pinning his hands down to the mattress as he hovered over the man.

"Is that so?"

"Mmhm. It wouldn't hurt to try, though. Go on, Viktor," Yuuri teased, licking his lips as he swirled his hips in teasing motions. "make me afraid~"

* * *

_"Oh my god!"  
_

Viktor chuckled low in his throat at Yuuri's exclamation, moving his hips in slow, tantalizing circles as the young man beneath him gripped the pillow.

"Something wrong?"

"N-No... I'm just surprised that I forgot you were so... _big_." Yuuri laughed breathlessly, letting a drawn out moan slip past his parted lips and Viktor buried himself to the hilt, Viktor admiring Yuuri taking it it like a champ. "You're certainly hung, huh?"

"Can't handle it?"

"Don't you _dare_ stop!" Viktor laughed, pulling out steadily before pushing back in, groaning a low breathy sound as Yuuri's tight walls pulsed around him.

"Want it harder?"

"Harder?" Yuuri asked, sounding almost scandalized before reaching back and spreading his cheeks, giving Viktor a view of that beautiful pink ring of muscle stretched around the wide girth of his cock. "Baby, I won't break. Give it _all_ to me. Don't hold back."

Viktor's switch flipped, admiring the way Yuuri's ass clenched greedily around his erection as it twitched and pulsed sending shock waves of pleasure up his spine.

"Don't hold back? Oh, darling, you might come to regret asking that." Viktor growled, grabbing the younger man's hips with his hands and lifting them, not moving his hips the slightest, pulling Yuuri half-way off his cock before forcing him back down on it, making the man scream into the pillow.

Viktor's chest filled with pride at the reaction, once again pulling Yuuri off his twitching member, feeling the way his tight insides clenched around what was still inside so eagerly.

"You still want me to be rough?" Yuuri looked over his shoulder, smiling in a lust filled daze as he let himself go limp in Viktor's hold.

"Oh, Daddy, don't even _think_ of going easy on me."

* * *

Viktor had never seen something this beautiful before.

Of all the sexual partners and significant others he's had, none of them could compare to the wonderful sight he's witnessing at this very moment.

Yuuri's eyes were rolled in the back of his head, breaths coming out in short gasps as Viktor's relentless pounding never let up for one second, his tongue out and lapping out moans and varying messy shouts of _'Right there!'_ or _'So big!'_

It did wonders for Viktor ego.

At some point, Viktor threw all caution too the wind, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's slender waist as he rag dolled, fucking into him like a toy making the younger man melt and sob, a messy lustful smile on his face as he was, correctly, fucked silly.

"Oh my god, Viktor, you're so deep... pounding my insides so good with your huge cock... yes, just like that, daddy don't stop~"

Viktor moaned out a primal animalistic sound, growling low in his chest as he thrusted with abandon, feeling those heated walls clench around him making his own baby-blues roll into the back of his skull.

"Ah! Yes, honey, right there! Fuck me right there, don't stop!" Yuuri screeched as his prostate was hit head on, falling limp in Viktor's tight grip making him utterly helpless to the older man's ministrations, drool dripping from the corner of his lips as he lost himself to the strong waves of pleasure taking over his body.

"Yuuri... I'm going to cum... where do you want it?" Viktor asked with what little sanity he had left, thrusting into the pliant body below him, near drooling himself as Yuuri placed his hands on his lower stomach, feeling the way Viktor's cock pushed up against his insides.

"Right here, Viktor, please? Fill me up, Daddy... cream me nice and good... I want to feel you inside me~"

That was what snapped the last bit of resolve, pounding deep into the smaller body below him backing him jerk with the motions, screaming out as he tightened near painfully around Viktor's cock.

Viktor near wailed himself, letting out a guttural moan as he pumped his load into his willing lover, watching as a small bulge formed on Yuuri's lower stomach, showing the force of his release perfectly.

The best part, though, was watching Yuuri come undone himself, eyes rolling back hard as he practically thrashed in Viktor's hold, toes curling, body shaking, and mouth opened in a silent scream as he came in long spurts across his body.

It was probably the most gorgeous thing he had ever witnessed.

Once both he and Yuuri came down from their highs, he was careful pulling out, expecting for semen to come rushing out, but only to find no leakage whatsoever.

Maybe he went a little too deep.

But Yuuri seemed elated, admiring the small bulge in his stomach with wondrous eyes and soft noises as the release sat deep inside him.

Viktor swallowed at that, laying the man down and gently pressing his palm down against the bump, watching as cum came rushing out of Yuuri's used and stretched hole, making the younger man whine.

"Aww, how mean. I wanted to keep it inside a little longer~"

Viktor swore he was about to explode right then and there.

Yuuri giggled at Viktor's wide eyed expression, flipping their positions to straddle the man's waist as he peppered loving kisses across the expanse his neck.

"We should probably shower, doll~" Yuuri purred, sitting up and leaning back against those powerful thighs that Viktor loved to dig his fingers into. "We made quite a mess."

The Russian could only nod, looking up at his soiled lover with nothing short of endearment.

He had a point.

When he made it to the bathroom after Yuuri's shower, he realized he was _covered_ in lipstick marks, starting from his lips and heading down South.

This would take a while.

* * *

"So, who's the new hubby?" Yuuri laughed, clicking his tongue at the Thai boy across the screen of his phone.

"Phichit~"

"I'm serious! You crazy man, going and getting married and I wasn't even there to be your best man? You wound me!" Phichit cried melodramatically, sniffling as he pressed a hand against his heart. "Can't you at least what he looks like?"

"Phichit-"

"Is he hot? Is he handsome? Where's he from? What is his voice like? Is it like that sexy baritone voice you've always loved?" Yuuri felt himself flush at the questions, burying his face in his hands to let out a small girlish squeal, stopping his squirming to make sure he still heard the shower head running from the suite bathroom.

"Oh, you have no idea."

"Do tell~"

"He has the prettiest blue eyes and the sharpest jawline and the hottest accent and he's _beautiful_ !" Phichit chuckled, resting his chin in his hand as he listened to his friend gush over his new significant other.

"You have a picture?"

"I'm not just going to show you what he looks like without his permission."

"But, Yuuri!" Phichit whined, throwing his hands up in a dramatic flair. "I'm your best friend and you can't even show me you're new, totally smokin', husband?"

"Nope." Phichit huffed, rolling his eyes at his friend's response.

"Alright, fine. At least tell me he's treating you well, or do I need to give him the shovel talk?"

Yuuri chuckled, shaking his head as he smiled sheepishly.

"No, no. He's been wonderful so far..." Sincerity dripped from Yuuri's voice like honey, words dying off as he cast a glance to the bathroom door not too far away. Phichit noticed the shift in mood, lowering his tone into a more soothing one before responding.

"Hey... Are you okay? What's up?" Yuuri seemingly snapped out of his daze, pasting a plastic smile on his face before shaking his head.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine~"

Phichit sighed and shook his head, casting a disappointed glance to the man across the monitor.

"You're a bad liar, Yuuri Katsuki, and you know it. Come on, what's bugging you, huh?" Yuuri's resolve broke as he let out a dejected sigh, resting his cheek in his hand as his mind drifted off.

"I really like him, Phichit. Like, really, _really_ like him."

"Well, I'd assume so, since you got married to each other after knowing each other for only six hours."

"We were drunk. Really drunk. It was spur of the moment."

"But you like him, so what's the problem?"

"What if... what if he doesn't like me?"

Phichit blinked at the response.

"Yuuri-"

"He's perfect, Phichit. He's handsome, and sweet, and amazing man. And what am I? I'm a stripper." Yuuri spat, rubbing at his eyes as tears threatened to spill over.

"Now, now, don't sell yourself short-"

"But it's true. I'm a trashy stripper from a run down club in Party Central USA and he's perfect. I work a pole and grind on weirdos for tips. That's who I am."

"Hey. Shut up for a second." Yuuri froze at the Thai boy's words, looking at him with wide honey eyes. "He was the one who suggested it. He was the one that took your offer of going out on the town. He was the one that wanted to get married."

"But-"

"I'm not saying I know him that well, but give it some time, okay? Test the waters, and if you end up getting a divorce then it just wasn't meant to be. If you're really unsure, talk to him. Legally, he's still your husband, so voice your problems and see if you can work something out. Okay?" Yuuri nodded his head in small bobs, relaxing as Phichit worked him through steady breathing exercises.

"Test it out, see if things go well. If not, you can always confide in me. I have to go now, I have class in the morning, but I'll call you again soon, okay?"

"Of course."

They said their goodbyes, Yuuri hanging up the call and sighing to himself, not noticing the bathroom door swing open as soft, muffled patter of footsteps on carpet made his way over to him.

"Hey." Yuuri nearly jumped out of his skin, looking up at the Russian while he dried his silver hair with a fluffy towel.

"H-Hey." He responded dumbly, watching as water droplets collected on those perfect kiss bitten collar bones, resisting the urge to cant his neck up and lick them clean.

Viktor noticed the shift in mood, taking a seat right next to him to wrap an arm around the smaller man's waist, pressing a kiss to his still damp hair.

"Something wrong, Yuuri?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Viktor hummed, noticing Yuuri's reluctance to talk about whatever was upsetting him. He wasn't quite as big of an airhead as everyone thought.

"Alright, then. You feeling alright? Not sick?"

"My stomach's a little weak, but I'll be fine. You?"

"I think I just need some Grade A cuddles." Viktor crooned, drumming his fingers against Yuuri's side making the younger man let out a squeak, covering his mouth with the palm of his hand.Viktor blinked at the reaction, letting a Cheshire like smile curl across his lips.

"Are you, by any chance, ticklish, Yuuri?"

Yuuri scoffed, shaking his head quickly before looking away, eyes flitting nervously.

"Yeah, right. As if!"

Viktor narrowed his eyes before attacking, poking and curling and lightly jabbing his fingers into Yuuri's sides making the man squeal, pearls of beautiful laughter slipping from his lips as he squirmed to get away, hair being mused and tangled once more as he flailed against the mattress.

"Vi-Vik- _a_ _haha_ please, no more! I'm gonna be sick _ahaha~_ "

Viktor couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face, only stopping his tickle ambush when tears began to drip from Yuuri's eyes at the force of his laughter.

Oh how did he marry such a perfect man?

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Viktor blurted, caressing Yuuri's sore sides as the man's laughter slowly died off.

"No, I'm not, don't lie."

"I'm not lying~" Yuuri giggled, wrapping his arms around the Russian's neck.

"As if." Viktor rolled his eyes, pressing a quick peck to Yuuri's lips as a pink hue spread across the younger male's cheeks. But, the way Yuuri's face began to fall didn't go unnoticed, and he gently ran his nimble fingers through that thick, raven hair.

"What's wrong, Yuuri?"

He hesitated, looking deep into the sea blue hues only realizing the intimidation was far too great, focusing his glance on a corner of the room that somehow remained clean after all their ruckus.

"Do you want to get divorced..?" Viktor blinked owlishly, stomach dropping as he hoped he'd heard him wrong.

"Excuse me?"

"You married me in the spur of the moment... I thought you might have some regrets..." Yuuri's eyes snapped to Viktor's towering figure, making his breath hitch in his throat. Yuuri's earlier, comfortable and confident expression was nowhere to be seen. He was stripped down to the very sincerity of his voice, the way those warm puppy eyes threatened to push out big, fat tears, as he bared it all to the man above him. He looked so... vulnerable. "Because if you're planning on getting rid of me, let me know now so we can get it over with."

"Yuuri..." Viktor was rendered speechless. The way his voice quivered, hurt clear on his face. Yuuri was expecting the worse, and he was bracing himself for the impact.

"I'll just take my stupid slutty clothes and leave you alone, if that's what you want..." Yuuri sniffled, rubbing at his eyes as he sat up, only for Viktor to grab his shoulders.

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down. You make me sound like some playboy." Viktor chastised, clicking his tongue as he gently brushed Yuuri's hair from his eyes. "I don't really know you well enough to just divorce you-"

"You didn't know me enough to get married to me either."

"Shh, I'm not finished. We've only been married for about fourteen hours, so let's give it a chance. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have offered to get married. I want to learn more about you, and I want you to learn about me. And, if things don't turn out the way we planned, we can split. Okay?"

Test the waters, Phichit said to Yuuri, see how things go before you jump to conclusions.

He did the opposite.

"Okay... Yeah, okay. That sounds good..." Viktor smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to the man's forehead making the ravenette squirm. 

"Great! Let's start!"

"N-Now?!"

* * *

Viktor learned many things in less than forty-five minutes, wrapped up and naked in fluffy hotel blankets with his head pillowed on Yuuri's chest.

Yuuri was twenty-four years old, graduated at twenty-three from a university in Detroit. He was born in Hasetsu, Japan and had an older sister of thirty years old named Mari. His parents ran a little onsen by the water.

He loved dogs.

Poodles specifically. He even had one of his own (Viktor swore he fell in love right then and there).

He was a ballet dancer, which explained his balance and perfect thighs, and took up pole dancing as a hobby. When he left Detroit, he had no idea where to go and ended up here in Nevada while searching for a place he belonged (and as melodramatic as that sounds, Viktor could understand the feeling of emotional loss and confusion). He roomed in a trashy apartment in Reno, and made his way to Vegas, hoping to book it down to Arizona.

But he fell in love.

Not with someone, but something.

The city, the lights, the crazy people and the club goers. The history, the excitement, the _everything._

He found his calling at the gentleman's club called _Agape_ and applied to put his skills to use. In less than eight months, he had phone numbers written on his palms and lipstick smudged after every performance, but it was never enough, so he stayed. Found himself leaving in a cheap two bedroom apartment on the outskirts. He wasn't ashamed of his job since it was such a taboo. He only felt more proud.

Good pay, good body, a place to stay, and your name in people's mouths wherever you went.

It didn't sound very different from the benefits of Viktor's career, minus the fame.

Yuuri learned a lot about Viktor, too.

Viktor was from St. Petersburgh, Russia. He grew up with his current coach, Yakov Feltsman, and speaks three different languages. He has a poodle named Makkachin, who is going to be fourteen soon. (Yuuri nearly melted at that.)

Viktor was a five-time gold medalist champion and a living legend.

He lives in an upscale flat twenty-minutes from his home rink, and drives a Tesla. If Yuuri wasn't intimidated before, he was now.

He listened to Viktor talk about his rink mates, Yuri Plisetky the Ice Tiger (or grumpy kitten, as Viktor liked to call him), Mila who enjoyed patronizing said tiger, Georgi the hopeless romantic, and many others.

It certainly sounded fun, but Yuuri wasn't sure whether he'd be able to stand the stress of press and magazine interviews.

He was never good at communicating outside of using his body to speak for him, and marveled at the Russian's silver tongue with the media.

Their life styles were so different yet they both yearned for the same thing.

A comfort zone. A median. A place to call home.

And Yuuri hoped, from the bottom of his heart, that they would find that in each other.

* * *

"You look like you had fun last night." Viktor laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck as his t-shirt did nothing to hide the teeth marks and hickies sucked into his skin. He should have brought more modest clothing if he knew this was going to happen.

"Uh, yeah, you could say that." Chris hummed in thought, watching as Viktor averted his eyes from the Swiss man, eyes flitting to the door way every few moments.

"What eating you? Sad lover boy did a hit and run this morning?" Chris crooned, pouring their water from a pitcher in the middle of the table, nudging Viktor's glass toward him.

Viktor didn't hesitate to take a big swig of the ice cold water, sighing in relief as he spotted someone in the doorway.

"Well, actually, he-"

"Sorry. It took me a bit to get ready." Yuuri pulled up a chair at the table and cuddling into Viktor's side, the Russian wasting no time wrapping an arm around the smaller man's waist, marveling at the way his collar bones looked in that dark v-neck shirt.

"No, no, that's okay. We haven't been here long."

"That's a relief. I was afraid I made you wait." Honey eyes flickered to the green across the table, flashing a polite and darling smile as he bat those long lashes in Chris's direction.

"Hi."

"Hello." Yuuri offered his hand, Chris momentarily marveling at his grip.

"You probably know who I am already-"

"Eros." Yuuri blinked, laughing bashfully at the response.

"Yes. Call me Yuuri, please. What's your name?"

"Christophe. Call me Chris." Yuuri smiled and nodded, gaze quickly moving to meet Viktor's eyes as he pressed a hand against the Russian's chest.

"I'm going to go get us some menus, okay?" Viktor nodded, pressing a light peck against Yuuri's lips before the man stood from his place and across the grab three menus.

Viktor stared, eyes lidded and full of love as his teeth bit at his lower lip, watching the natural sway of Yuuri's hips as he walked.

"Wow~" Chris cooed, looking at his friend with a knowing smirk making Viktor snap out of his trance.

"What?"

"It hasn't even been twenty-four hours and you're already so far gone. I leave you alone for one second and you get married to possibly the sexiest stripper in Vegas. Go you, Vitya~"

Viktor sputtered at Chris's words, rolling his eyes playfully.

"I'm back." Viktor's gaze immediately snapped to Yuuri as he sat down, handing their menus to them as Viktor wasted no time wrapping his arm around his waist making the younger man purr.

This was a side of Eros Chris had never seen.

To say it was interesting was an understatement.

He should write a book on it.

* * *

Getting to know your favorite stripper was a lot less awkward than Chris thought it would be.

Well, as least awkward as that can get, especially when he's now your best friend's new hubby. But, it never hurt to make conversation...

Until they sat across from you, shamelessly lip locked and ignoring whatever is going on around them.

Chris sighed, scrolling through Instagram as Viktor and his new man engaged in their lazy make-out session in front of him. He had thought it was cute at first and didn't hesitate to snap a few pictures of the couple, but he got sick of it five minutes into it and opted for browsing through social media.

"Are you going to eat the rest of your croissant?" Viktor, not even pulling away or sparing a side glance, budged his plated chocolate croissant toward the Swiss man who wasted no time wrapping it in a napkin and nibbling at it, pulling open his DM's to type The King Of IG aka Phichit Chulanont.

_'Phichit~'_

_'Yes?~'_

_'I'm in need of some entertainment.'_

_'Oh, really? I thought u were getting hammered with Viktor 4 his birthday? Plans change?'_

_'No. More like the plans worked out too well, if anything.'_

_'Really? Do tell.'_

_'He's making out with the hottest dude at the breakfast table rn.'_

_'One night stand he couldn't escape?'_

_'More like new husband.'_

_'Who's his new man?'_

_'2 words. Eye. Candy.'_

_'What's he look like?'_

_'Sin.'_

Chris chuckled as Phichit sent a string of devil and laughing emojis, the lovebirds at the table pulling apart to gasp for air, only to dive back in even more ferocious than before making him roll his eyes.

 _'Pics?'_ Chris hummed, scrolling through his camera roll to select a picture he had taken in the first few moments of their session, Yuuri's hand's tangled in Viktor's hair and Viktor's hand shamelessly gripping the smaller man's thigh. He sent it without thought, and it almost worried Chris how long it took for Phichit to answer.

_'...Hold the phone.'_

_'What?'_

_'I'd know those thighs anywhere. Gimme a sec.'_

_'Kk.'_

Chris sat for a moment, waiting for the Thai's return when Yuuri's phone buzzed in his pocket, the screen lighting up through his tight pleather jeans.

The vibration's scared the man enough for him to bite down on Viktor's lip making the Russian groan. He finally pulled away from the kiss, mumbling apologies before fishing his cell from his pocket, the interruption not fazing Viktor in the slightest as he littered playful kisses over Yuuri's neck.

"Hello?" There was silence for a while, Yuuri gently nudging Viktor's face away from his nape causing him to whine. "Yeah, actually, how did you know?"

Yuuri blinked owlishly at whoever was on the other line's response, face flushing a soft shade of crimson as he hurried to cover his eyes with his hand. "Oh. Yeah, I forgot to give you his name... Yes, yes, I know. I get it, I'm sorry, Phichit, please don't flame me on your Twitter again-"

Chris sputtered, choking on his croissant. He was on the phone with _Phichit?_

"I know, I know... I'll talk to you about it later, okay? Yeah, yeah, okay... _Yes,_ I will ask... _Yes,_ I promise. Okay, talk to you later, I have to go." Yuuri flushed an even deeper shade of red, pulling himself off of Viktor lap making the Russian pout. " _No, don't even think about it._ Go to bed, Phichit... Alright, bye."

Chris's phone pinged not even moments later, a message from Phichit on his lock screen.

_'If your friend hurts my friend, you better believe I'll do something about it. Have fun with the lovebirds sucking faces~ Xoxoxo!'_

Chris laughed softly, his moment being interrupted by Yuuri pushing out his chair and standing, pressing a soft kiss to Viktor's lips as he straightened himself out, placing a few bills on the table to contribute to his meal.

"I have to go, babe, but if you want to get together before my shift, I'll see what I can do."

"Where are you going?" Viktor all but whined, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist as he nuzzled against the man's taut stomach. Yuuri chuckled, petting Viktor's mused hair gently.

"Back home for a bit. I have a doggy at home, remember, and I need to take him out for a while."

Viktor's eyes gleamed at the mention of a dog, shooting out of his chair and taking Yuuri's hands in his own.

"I'll come with you!" Yuuri chuckled, running his thumbs over Viktor's prominent knuckles, smiling at him with such warmth it could melt a glacier.

"As sweet as that would be, I don't want you to just ditch Chris. I'm sure I've stolen you away enough for one day, hmm? We can always meet up some other time." Chris watched the way Viktor's face fell, heaving out a dramatic sigh as he reluctantly plopped down in his seat at the table.

"I don't really mind." Chris watched as both men's expressions lit up, Viktor eagerly leaning across the table to look his friend in the eyes.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Really. I'm trying not to melt from my hangover at this point. You two go have fun or something. I need a nap and some tonic water with lemon." Viktor squealed, wrapping his arms around Chris's neck, nearly knocking the pitcher of water off of the table, Yuuri being quick with his hands as he caught it before it fell.

"You're the best, Chris! Really!" Chris laughed, rolling his eyes as Viktor pulled himself off of the blonde man, taking Yuuri's hand and dragging the Japanese man out of the breakfast nook.

Chris sighed, asking for the check before mumbling.

"Now for me to take the hottest fucking bath in existence."

* * *

Viktor was practically vibrating in his skin through out their entire taxi ride to Yuuri's apartment, the Japanese man having to talk him down more than once.

The complexes didn't look too shabby, white shingles of the roofs and solid wood doors with golden peepholes.

Yuuri pulled out his keys like second nature, unlocking the door and gesturing for Viktor to take his shoes off once they were inside.

"Vicchan! ただいま!" ( _I'm home!_ ) Yuuri shouted, Viktor listening closely as he heard the small 'pap pap' of puppy feet trotting along the carpeted floors.

A small, toy poodle came barreling down the hallway, tripping over his ears as he yipped excitedly, leaping into Yuuri's arms as the man knelt down to catch him.

Viktor's heart swelled at the scene, Yuuri giggling as Vicchan covered his face in slobbery kisses.

"Viktor, this is Vicchan. Vicchan, this is Viktor." Yuuri cooed, standing straight once more and holding the squirming puppy out to the Russian. Viktor wasted no time scooping the poodle up into his arms, gratefully accepting the pup's licks and nibbles. His first immediate thought was: _Makkachin would love him._

"Well, here we are. Make yourself at home!" Yuuri hummed, standing on his toes to kiss Viktor's cheek before padding across the carpeted floors to the kitchen, filling Vicchan's water bowl.

Viktor glanced around the space, expecting it to be a lot messier than it was.

The living room was to his immediate left and kitchen to his right. He plopped himself down on the old leather couch that sat against the wall, sneezing when dog hair flitted into the air. There was a small throw rug underneath a small wood coffee table just a few feet away from him, and various bookshelves against the far wall that were filled with novels, video games, and family photos. A fair sized TV sat on a stand sandwiched between the shelves, dust collecting on it, signaling it hadn't been used in for a while.

Viktor stood, drifting to the other side of the room to slide out one of the various photo albums on the shelves. It was baby blue and a pastel green, kanji scrawled across the front neatly on a laminated card. Viktor nearly melted when he saw the contents inside, sinking to his knees as he flipped through baby photos of his new husband.

"What are you doing?" Viktor's head snapped up to meet Yuuri's eyes, the man raising an eyebrow at him as he set down two cups of coffee on the coffee table.

Viktor merely lifted the album up in the air, Yuuri sighing as he read the front before sitting down next to him on the floor. 

"Oh, snooping in my things I see?"

"Yuuri! You're so cute! So tiny! A Маленькая кукла!" ( _A little doll!_ ) Viktor gushed, ignoring Yuuri's question as he flipped through various photos of a tiny baby Yuuri, one's of him in a bassinet, holding a stuffed piggy, and even smiling, cheeks full of food. "Just look at your chubby cheeks and that cute little smile!"

Yuuri chuckled, rolling his eyes as Viktor continued to pull out album after album, resting his head on Viktor's shoulder as he gushed about every photo. Especially one of ten year old Yuuri, cheeks flushed pink as he smiled bashfully, standing on skates at a local ice-rink, a big, yellow 'Y' on his blue shirt and little black gloves he remembered begging his mother to buy for him.

"Aww~ You used to skate?"

"A little. My friend Yuko's parents owned a local rink in my hometown and I'd skate with her sometimes."

"Were you any good?" Yuuri shrugged, reaching behind himself to grab his steaming mug of caffeine.

"Kinda. I used to take ballet lessons from my mother's childhood friend Minako. She was a world famous dancer, not too long ago. I wanted to be just like her, but..." Yuuri sighed, gently taking the album from Viktor's hands and putting it back on the shelf. "Here I am... grinding on dudes for tips. Not that I'm really good at anything else..."

"Yuuri..."

"Here." Yuuri jutted Viktor's mug toward him, blue eyes struggling to meet brown as they averted themselves. "Your coffee's gonna get cold."

Viktor nodded, tentatively taking the cup from Yuuri's hand before taking a sip, eyes widening as he let out a hum of pleasure, taking grateful gulps of the bitter liquid.

"Mmm~"

"Good?"

"Mhmm~" Yuuri laughed, looking at Viktor with sweet honey eyes over the edge of his own mug.

"Well, since you're here, do you mind helping me clean up a bit? I feel like it would be faster if more than one person did it." Viktor's eyes lit up at Yuuri's words, nearly slamming down his mug on the coffee table.

"Yes!"

* * *

Viktor felt he was in heaven, even if he was wiping down counters in Yuuri's already clean kitchen, watching said man clean the windows dutifully with wads of old newspaper and _Windex_ in a spray bottle, soft songs playing on an old vinyl record player in the background. 

It something about this, this domesticity, that made Viktor's heart do leaps and bounds. 

Once Viktor deemed the kitchen spotless he tiptoed up behind Yuuri, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and swaying to the beat of the [song](https://youtu.be/Jr12ahswBJM?list=LL-FEnpomOYFOOUu07gvL4kA) playing in the background.

Yuuri gasped at the sudden contact, whirling around in Viktor's arms as he swayed along with him, wrapping his arms around the Russian's neck to brush their lips together just so.

"Hey, there." Viktor mumbled, dancing with Yuuri in a slow, messy waltz as they moved.

"Hi, yourself." Yuuri grinned, cupping Viktor jaw with a tan warm hand making the man purr under his touch.

"Are you almost finished?"

"Mmhm."

"Well, once your done, how about we go to the bedroom..." Viktor trailed, pulling Yuuri flush against him as they swayed together.

"And?"

"And take a nice, long, well deserved nap~" Yuuri giggled, cupping Viktor's cheek in his hand before moving to kiss the opposite one repeatedly.

"Mmm that sounds nice."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"You know, when I said take a nap, I didn't exactly have this in mind- _ah!_ " Viktor gasped, reaching down to tangle his hands in Yuuri's dark hair, throwing his head back as said man bobbed his head between Viktor's thighs, pulling up with a lewd _pop_ of his mouth.

"What? You don't like it?" Viktor shot a half baked glare at the man below as he tongued at the soft flesh of Viktor's cock, dipping his tongue under the foreskin making him hiss in pleasure before tightening his grip on Yuuri's locks.

"Don't you dare stop." Yuuri mewled, looking up at Viktor with honey doe eyes as his lips stretched obscenely around he thick girth of his cock, taking him more than half way before his jaw locked and his eyes watered, pushing his head in minimal movements as he wrapped both hands around what he couldn't fit in his mouth, stroking and teasing with his fingertips as he did so.

It hadn't even been ten minutes and Viktor felt like he was ready to burst.

"You think... you can take it deeper..?" Viktor asked tentatively, shuddering out a breath when Yuuri hummed, sending vibrations up his spine before pulling off once more and swirling that sinful pink tongue around the head.

"Honey, I know I can. But, god, you're _huge._ You're nearly as thick as my forearm! It might take me a minute." Viktor nodded quickly, eager just to have the deliciously warm mouth back on him.

"That's okay... take your time."

He said that but he was already so impatient he thought he would rip his hair out. 

Yuuri nodded, brushing a piece of hair behind his ear before laying his tongue flat and hinging open his jaw again, ever so slowly sheathing the full length of Viktor's dick in his throat making the older man sigh in relief, absolutely losing it when Yuuri swallowed around him, the soft, tight, heat encasing him making him see stars, toes curling as Yuuri began to bob his head once more.

Viktor nearly screamed, back arching as he suddenly slammed his hips against Yuuri's face, barely registering the man's surprised choking sound before pulling out, the ravenette coughing briefly as he clutched his throat.

Viktor quickly sat up, a string of apologies already on his tongue before Yuuri quickly grasped Viktor dick, stroking the base as he rubbed a soft cheek against the wet underside, lips parting as he spoke hoarsely.

"Do that again." Viktor's face practically blew up, steam coming out of his ear as he sputtered. Was he asking him to-? "Do it. Fuck my face, please?~"

Viktor sighed standing up from his seat on the bed before nudging Yuuri back with his foot, running his thumb over his swollen pink lips, urging him to open them as wide as possible before speaking.

"If you're going to tap out, tap out hard." Yuuri couldn't hide his full body shudder, nodding as he flattened his tongue, taking Viktor's length in its entirety, looking up into those cerulean blue eyes as he clenched his throat around the large cock in his mouth.

Viktor groaned at the sight before him, his cock giving a strong throb making Yuuri moan below him, obviously enjoying the feeling of being so full. He looked like pure sin, pure sex, pure _Eros._

And it was driving him crazy.

"I-I'm going to start now, okay?" Yuuri hummed, scooting closer on his knees and readying himself, having the audacity to wink at Viktor with those milk-honey eyes. He guesses that's the go ahead, and wastes no time setting a quick pace, pistoning his hips in quick motions making his eyes roll back at the lewd slurping noises of his length shoving down Yuuri's throat.

Viktor moaned with abandon, tangling both hands in those dark locks as pounded Yuuri's face, erection throbbing and leaking salty precum down the younger man's throat.

Yuuri couldn't seem to control his noises either, mewling and moaning as he could do nothing but angle his head and take what Viktor gave him (which was quite a lot, by the way). Drool and precum dripped down the sides of his mouth, looking absolutely fucked out as his eyes rolled back and his mouth went slack as Viktor pistoned into his windpipe.

"My god, baby, Это потрясающе!" ( _It's amazing!)_ Viktor panted out, mouth unhinged as he tongue hung past his lips, feeling nothing but sweet, sweet euphoria as Yuuri's moans reverberated through him, putting delicious vibrations on his cock. "Oh, I think I'm gonna cum soon..."

Yuuri moaned encouragingly, tightening his throat around Viktor with every thrust making the Russian shout, legs shaking as he struggled to support himself. He threw his head back so hard he thought he had given himself whiplash, eyes rolling back _hard_ as he came in hot spurts down Yuuri's throat, grinding his hips against the man's face as he orgasmed so hard he saw stars. Once he climbed down from his high, he took his time pulling out from Yuuri's mouth, not wanting to escape that sinful heat just yet. Once he was fully unsheathed Yuuri cooed, wordlessly parting his lips to show the thick load of release on his tongue, painting the insides of those soft cheeks with streaky white making him shiver, watching as Yuuri swallowed it all down greedily, licking his lips as if he just had the best meal of his life.

"Mmm... delicious~"

Viktor let out a shuddering breath, his post-orgasmic haze making him _really_ ready for a nap this time...

That is, until Yuuri took his dick in hand and circled the base with his tongue.

Viktor yelped, the over stimulation shocking him into alertness as he looked down into the way eyes of his lover.

"Again."

"Again? Right now!?"

"Mmhm. Right now."

"H-Hang on, love, I don't think I can get it up again that quickly! Give me a minute!" Yuuri pouted, rubbing his cheek against the side of his member as he lathered eager, sloppy kisses over it.

"Again, please~ Except this time, I want your load on my face." Viktor sighed, sinking back against the mattress as Yuuri continued to have his wicked way with him.

This man was going to kill him.

* * *

Viktor collapsed back against the pillows with a satisfied, albeit exhausted, sigh; and equally satisfied Yuuri laying down next to him, red satin sheets hiding the freshly blooming hickies on his thighs as he nuzzled into Viktor's side, purring like a happy alley cat.

"Finished?" Viktor asked hopefully, looking down into those warm puppy eyes as he carded his fingers through Yuuri's locks.

The man nodded, littering gentle kisses over Viktor's nape, humming in satisfaction as Viktor's nails gently ran across his scalp.

"Honey, you're amazing, but I think you've milked me dry." Yuuri giggled, looking up at Viktor with those big brown doe eyes, tracing shapes and words into Viktor chest with his fingertip.

"Sorry. You're just so good~" Viktor smiled, chest puffing in slight pride at the declaration, growing a bit bolder and running his fingers across the hickies covering Yuuri's nape making the younger man purr at the action, tilting his head to give more access to the Russian.

"That's good to hear. Can we nap, now?" Viktor whined, brushing sweaty dark locks from Yuuri's face making him roll his eyes.

"Viktor, I would love to, but I have a little bit of a mess to clean."

"What mess?" Yuuri blinked at him, wordlessly reaching underneath the sheets behind him, eyes fluttering closed as lewd squelch echoed throughout the room.

Oh. _That_ mess.

"Right." Viktor flushed, watching as Yuuri pulled himself away from the Russian's side, humming as a satisfying throb of soreness thrummed through his hips. "Need any help?"

Yuuri shook his head, pressing a soft peck to Viktor's lips before standing, shuddering as release trickled down his thighs.

"No, no, I'm good. I asked for it inside, so it's only right I clean it up." Yuuri took a step forward only for him to break out in a full body tremor, gasping as he reached up to tangle a hand in his hair, eyes fluttering shut, and temporarily alarming the man laying in Yuuri's dark satin sheets.

"Are you alright?" Yuuri chuckled, regaining from his seemingly earth shattering moment, reaching behind him with a single hand to spread himself open, exposing his well stretched hole that was red around the rim before commencing to push on his lower stomach, semen practically gushing from the gaping hole and running down his legs.

"You sure do cum a lot, don't you?" Viktor was frozen in place, knowing that if he hadn't came twice before, he's probably already be halfway there.

"S-Sorry... I guess..."

"No, it's okay," Yuuri purred, licking his lips as he pulled away his hand, his ass and upper thighs jiggling hypnotically as he walked to the bedroom door. "I like it. I like it _a lot._ "

Viktor swallowed at the statement, watching as the younger man walked through the threshold, waving his hand behind him.

"Be right back, sugar~" Viktor clutched his heart, falling back against the mattress as though he'd been shot, squeaking to himself like an excited schoolgirl.

"S-Sugar..."

* * *

Viktor didn't know when he fell asleep or what time it was, but he couldn't help but purr and crack open his blue eyes as he felt gentle kisses peppered over his face and under his jaw.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty~" Viktor chuckled, smiling lazily as Yuuri continued his onslaught of kisses. 

"Mmm this is, by far, the best way to wake up, Моя любовь~" ( _my love~_ )

Yuuri hummed at Viktor's throaty response, pressing soft kisses across Viktor's prominent Adam's apple as it bobbed with his swallowing.

"Hmm, I'm glad you like it. Now, get up and ready; I made lunch~"

"You cook?" Yuuri pulled away, looking at him with an arched eyebrow as though he'd been scandalized.

"My parents own an inn. I know my way around a kitchen, for your information, だんな." ( _Mister._ )

Viktor raised his hands in defense, smiling as Yuuri commenced with his string of kisses.

"Sorry for my mistake~"

"Yeah, yeah. Now get dressed. I made katsudon."

"Katsudon?"

Yuuri smiled, tapping Viktor on the tip of his nose with his finger.

"I'm sure you'll love it."

* * *

" _Amazing!"  
_

Yuuri chuckled, glancing over his shoulder to look at the Russian seated at his table as he served the katsudon into bowls.

"Viktor, I haven't even put the food down in front of you yet."

"I know. I'm talking about your ass in those shorts! _Wow_ !" Yuuri couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head as he turned around with two steaming bowls of katsudon, sitting down across from Viktor at the small dining table and setting the bowl down in front of the man, watching the way those blue eyes lit up at the sight of the steamy pork cutlet and eggs over the bed of rice.

"I usually only make this when I bring in good tips for the night after work, since it's so packed with calories and I gain weight easily. But I thought it would be a nice treat for today~" Viktor nodded eagerly, picking up the panko fried cutlet messily with his chopsticks before biting into it, flavor exploding across his tongue making him croon.

" _Fantastic!_ This must be what gods eat!" He squealed, digging in excitedly into the dish before him, making Yuuri blush and shift in his seat happily as he took generous bites of his own bowl.

"I'm glad you like it so much..."

"No wonder you save this for special occasions! It's addicting!"

"Viktor, there's rice all over your face..."

* * *

After they finished their hearty meals they favored for curling up on Yuuri's old leather couch together, Vicchan snug at their feet as they snuggled up under a warm fleece blanket, watching _The Wedding Singer_ (per Viktor's request, since he missed out on it on his birthday).

This truly felt domestic, which was a word Viktor never knew would end up in his vocabulary someday, since the only lover he had was his work.

"Viktor..?" Yuuri spoke up quietly tracing little shapes into Viktor's clothed chest as they lay together, his nose in the crook of Viktor's neck.

"Hmm?"

"When... When are you planned to leave?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No, no, I mean... Vegas... I know you definitely aren't from here, so... when do you go home?" Viktor hummed, the question catching him off guard for the moment before he regained his composure.

"By the end of this week if I remember correctly..."

"Oh... So..." Yuuri raised his head, propping himself on his elbows on either side of Viktor's torso. "What's the plan for us, then?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're married. Legally. Do you... want to file for divorce before you leave or... should we try to work something out between the two of us?" Viktor sighed, reaching up to brush dark locks from Yuuri's eyes, his blue, half framed glasses (that Viktor had barely discovered twenty-minutes before and begged Yuuri to put them on) complementing the milk honey of his eyes perfectly.

"Yuuri, you're jumping to conclusions again." Viktor scolded, feeling the vibrations of Yuuri hum as he leaned into his touch.

"I know... I just thought-"

"I know." Viktor smiled fondly wrapping his strong arms around Yuuri's shoulders, pulling the smaller man down to his chest and laughing at Yuuri's alarmed squeak. "But I at least want to give us a few days before you kick me to the curb. Now, what's today?"

"S-Sunday..?"

"Okay! So, if I don't give you an answer by Wednesday, you can give me an ultimatum. Alright?"

Yuuri nodded wordlessly, cupping Viktor strong jaw in his hands and pressing an all too soft kiss on his lips.

"Okay."

* * *

Yuuri's shift started at six-o'clock. Of course, he had to be there at least twenty minutes before showtime for prep, so Viktor decided to tag along instead of waiting around until Yuuri's act started.

So he had to try his best not to blush when a group of female employees surrounded Yuuri, stars in their eyes as they gushed over the gold wedding band over his finger.

"Has Playboy Katsuki's reign come to an end?"

"When did you get hitched? Who managed to steal your attention that quickly? I couldn't even get you to look me in the eye when I started working here!"

"Who is he?"

"Is he hot?"

"Is he a tourist?"

"What's he look like?"

"Our baby Yuuri is all grown up! First working the pole, now working a _different_ kind of pole!" Viktor flushed, trying his best to sink into the bar stool across the room as Yuuri squeaked, waving his hands frantically.

"Christine! Don't say that!" The group of girls giggled around the Japanese man, bartering him with questions until Viktor stood, drink in hand as he walked over to Yuuri and the flock of hens, leaning forward to blow on the man's ear making him jump and turn to face the assaulter, sighing in relief as he noticed it was just his significant other.

"Helloooo, my darling~" He crooned, relishing in the way Yuuri's heels gave him enough height advantage to be eye level with the Russian, wasting no time cupping Viktor's jaw and kissing his cheek as sweetly as possible.

"Hey, there, handsome. Get yourself a seat, yet?"

"Hmm, not yet. I really should though, Chris will be joining me tonight, again." Yuuri smiled, pressing his lips to Viktor's momentarily, leaving a light smudge of lipstick.

"Mmm thanks for bringing in business, doll. Go grab a spot and I'll be with you before the show starts, alright?" Viktor could only purr and nod in cooperation to Yuuri's words, the smaller man patting his chest as Viktor sauntered off, laughing to himself as he heard the group of women squeal behind him and Yuuri's nervous laughter.

This felt like a weird romantic comedies he always watched on late nights.

* * *

 Flirting was a part of Yuuri's job, as an erotic dancer, Viktor had to remember that. 

He was supposed to be outgoing and sexy and absolutely sinful. It was all apart of his schedule.

But, _god,_ even with that in mind, watching Yuuri's beautiful thick thighs wrap themselves around a lap other than his was making his blood boil.

He watched as Yuuri dragged those gold polished nails across the jawline of another man, shuffling closer and closer as he ran a hand down the god awful offender's chest, teasing the buttons of the man's shirt and cooing in that sugar sweet voice that Viktor had fallen in love with, even if it had only been a mere twenty-four hours.

(It felt so much longer than that.)

"You're a cutie, you know that?"

The man smirked and had the audacity to grab Yuuri's hips and tug him close making the smaller man squeal, giggling fake as plastic as the man teased the ends of the gold booty shorts he sported.

"Is that so, baby?"

"Mmhm, so cute, in fact, I might beg for another tip. You seem like an awfully generous man," Yuuri purred, tugging the man closer by the tie as he stared at his with warm honey hues. "am I wrong?"

"Mmm no, not at all. How much you begging for, darlin'?"

"Hmm... maybe a five?"

"Oh, c'mon, honey, you can do better than that."

"A few tens, then?" Yuuri crooned, leaning close to run the soft pad of his thumb across the seemingly brittle looking lower lip of the offending man. "Maybe a twenty or two?"

"Now we're talkin'."

Viktor huffed, his growl turning to bubbles as he downed his martini, Chris chortling as he spectated Viktor's mood.

"Someone's been bitten by the green eyed monster~" Chris mewled, waving the bartender for another round as Viktor slammed his glass down.

"Why are people even _allowed_ to touch the dancers? Who even made that rule?"

"You know he's just doing his job, Viktor, chill. Relax, have a Daiquiri or something. I think all this gin and tequila is getting to your pretty head."

Viktor growled, watching the man eagerly stuffed two twenty-dollar bills down Yuuri's shorts, the smaller man blowing a kiss in thanks before hoisting himself up and strutting away, all the way to Viktor's seat at the bar.

Before Yuuri could open his mouth, Viktor wasted no time pulling the man in his lap, picking up a wine menu to hide behind as he proceeded to kiss Yuuri senseless, the younger man responding with an equal amount of fervor.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Wednesday came in a flash. 

The few days spent together were like bliss for Viktor, and every moment was something new and exciting.

Yuuri's ambition was astounding, and his want to try different things, the want to surprise the audience, the want to be wanted, was something so similar to Viktor's own, that they fit together like two puzzle pieces.

They were also, nearly opposite people.

Yuuri was tidy in everything but appearance unless it was for work; typically sticking to yoga pants and crop tops around the apartment (not that Viktor was complaining, though Yuuri did seem to take a liking to wearing Viktor's sweaters, too), while Viktor liked to be more clean cut-casual.

Viktor was tedious about cleanup, and Yuuri enjoyed deep cleaning all at once.

Vicchan was as equally as needy as Makkachin but had enough manners not to beg for table scraps unlike the alleged other floof ball causing a ruckus at a trusted pet hotel in St. Petersburg.

Every morning was bliss, warm sun filtering the curtains and satin sheets hugging his body as he was woken with a little of kisses whether it be from Yuuri or Vicchan.

Every night was just as amazing, whether it be finished with cuddling, awful re-runs of old sitcoms on TV, mind blowing sex,   or laying together in a wordless, warm silence, looking at each other as though the moon as the stars had been stolen from the sky and placed in their eyes.

They now sat at a table in a little cafe, red brick walls and modern decor, it felt homey and inviting, coffee and pastries being bought as quick as they came. 

Viktor nibbled on a piece of quiche while Yuuri occupied himself with a cup of green tea, stating it was good in antioxidants and other health stuff Viktor couldn't pay much mind to, especially in his off season when he didn't need to manage a nutrition chart for every month.

The days he'd spent with Yuuri were near euphoria, but something was eating him at the back of his mind.

Viktor placed down the disgustingly sweet coffee he'd been nursing on a coaster on the birch wood table, looking up at Yuuri and drumming his fingers on the table to get the younger man to meet his eyes.

"Yuuri."

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking." Yuuri hummed, setting down his own cup, resting his chin in his hand to signal Viktor that e had his full attention.

"Uh oh, thinking. Thinking about what?" Viktor chuckled, reaching across the table to twine their fingers together in a gentle hold.

"Thinking about us." In that moment, Yuuri froze; shoulders tensing as he gripped Viktor's hand just a little tighter than intended.

"Oh. I see. So... have you decided?"

"Y-yeah, yeah, I have."

"And?" Viktor worried at his lower lip, looking up into those warm eyes in front of him before opening his mouth.

"I don't... I don't think we should stay together." Viktor watched as those milk honey eyes shattered, the warmth escaping them as though someone poured cold brew into them, tearing welling up in the corners as he let go of Viktor's hands, straightening himself as he gathered his things.

"Right... yeah... yeah, okay..." Yuuri sniffled, rubbing angrily at his eyes as he refused to meet Viktor's gaze. "I understand... I don't really see why someone like you would... want something like me, anyway, so... I get it..."

"Yuuri, that's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?" Yuuri snapped, slapping a hand over his mouth as his gaze remained down turned, mumbling a quick 'sorry' under his breath, loud enough for Viktor to hear.

"I mean we shouldn't stay together _here."_ Yuuri blinked, finally looking up into those cerulean blues that captured his every tick. 

"What are you talking about?"

Viktor was practically gnawing on his lips by now, never quite feeling this nervous before now, and spitting out the words as quickly as possible.

"Come with me." Yuuri blinked owlishly at Viktor's words, tilting his head in an almost puppy like manner.

"Come with you? You mean to-"

"To St. Petersburg. To Russia."

"Viktor, I-"

"You''l love it, Yuuri. Vicchan can come, too, and we can find you a job that suits you, you can live with me and..." Viktor reached out to grasp Yuuri's hands, holding them tight in his palms as his eyes sparkled with wonder. "we can stay together. Like a real, live in, married couple... What do you say? Sound good?"

Yuuri heaved out a sigh, smiling to himself before reaching out to grab Viktor's cheeks, pulling him across the table for a searing kiss and mumbling against his lips.

"Give me until Saturday to pack."

Viktor almost cried out with joy right then and there in the cafe.

He had found his inspiration.

His life.

His love.

* * *

**_Extra:_ **

It had been two weeks since Viktor came home from the states, new husband and dog in tow, and no one has heard a peep from him.

Which led to the current situation of Yuri Plisetsky fishing out a spare key to Viktor's flat that was a mere twenty-minutes by foot from the Olympic rink they both trained in, grumbling to himself about all the trouble dumb, old Viktor was causing, before unlocking and nearly kicking the door in.

"Viktor, you old fart, where are you?!" Yuri scanned the apartment and its surroundings, two poodles curled up together in front of a furnace on the living room floor, the lights flicked on in the kitchen, flour, panko, and egg shells still littered on the counters. He was definitely here. But where could he be?

Yuri continued to shout for the older man, scanning the flat for any sign of him, until he heard shuffling around in the study, Yuri's ears perking at the sound.

"Aha!" He shouted, kicking in the door and pointing out an accusing finger. "Found you, you old-"

He froze in his tracks, screeching as he slapped a hand over his eyes, unable to erase the image of Viktor balls deep in his husband's throat as the man hung his head upside down over one of the arm rests of the couch.

"What the fuck?! What are you doing?!"

"Ah, Yuri." Viktor said casually and out of breath, as though he'd been practicing an extra long routine. "Do you mind making yourself comfortable in another part of the house? We're almost done here."

Yuri flushed from head to toe, blushing an even darker red at the sound of Viktor's husband's whiny voice.

" _Vitya,_ hurry up~"

"Yes, yes." Yuri yelped, rushing out and slamming the door behind him, clutching a hand to his heart and yelling as loud as he could to muffle the throaty slurping sounds coming from behind the door.

He was going to kick Viktor's ass if it was the last thing he do.

 

 


End file.
